Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is a 17-year-old Daughter of Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Annabeth Chase was born on July 12. Her mother was the goddes Athena, whom married Frederick Chase. Athena left and Frederick got remarried. Annabeth hated her step-family, so she ran away from home. She met Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. Luke was the one who gave her her bronze knife. They ran into the satyr Grover Underwood along the way. Grover was their protector who took them to Camp Half-Blood. Along the way they encountered some monsters, where Annabeth killed a Cyclops herself when she was only seven. Ever since, she has been terrified of Clyclopes. They eventually made it to Half Blood Hill, where Thalia gave her life to save Annabeth and Luke, so she was preserved into a pine tree, known as Thalia's Pine Tree. She was claimed by Athena there. Over the years, she became a great leader and demigod. She met Percy Jackson, who she nicknamed "Seaweed Brain." They led many adventures together and started dating. They found out that they were part of the Prophecy of Seven. Annabeth's fatal flaw is her hubris, deadly pride and arrogance. She sometimes believes that she can build the world better than the gods did, and she could redo it from scratch. She is also arrogant at times, and this can be a problem for her and others around her. Early Life Annabeth ran away at the age of seven. She met her best friends, Luke and Thalia while she was running away. She made it safely to Camp Half-Blood, even though Thalia had to give up her life for Luke and Annabeth. When Luke turned out to be evil, Annabeth still cared for him, as she held the weight of the sky for him, even though it was just a trap to lure Percy. She is very smart, a quick thinker, and good with battle, being a daughter of Athena. She has been at Camp since she was 7, and she is an expret on it. She enjoys helping others, touring new Campers, and helping them discover their parent. She also helps Chiron teach Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology classes. She can be very jealous of others sometimes and she can have a fiery temper. Her fatal flaw is hubris, or deadly pride. Annabeth is also strict and she likes to play by the rules, but she can break them if she wants. She is usually a caring person to others and she has a big heart, but she can also make a fantastic warrior. Apperance Annabeth has blonde hair which is usually curled and stormy gray eyes. She is tanned and very pretty. She can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes. Alliances *Percy Jackson (boyfriend) *Grover Underwood (best friend) *Juniper *Thalia Grace *Jason Grace *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque *Frank Zhang *Duncan Martinez (half brother) *Olivia Pommet *Gretchen Roberts (like a little sister) Enemies *Clarisse La Rue *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Annabeth is extremely smart. *Annabeth is an excellent fighter. *Annabeth has a Yankees cap given to her by her mother which makes her turn invisible. *Annabeth uses a bronze knife. *Annabeth is skilled with arts and crafts. Gallery image676.jpg images444.jpg annabeth_chase_by_percabethcrazy-d5f866p.png alexandra-daddario-blond-pjo-012.jpg Category:Child of Athena Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Seventeen